


Pool Buddies

by SilverHorizon



Category: Free!, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Human!Feferi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHorizon/pseuds/SilverHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru likes to stay in the pool after practice. He didn't expect to have a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Another rather old oneshot I found somewhere on my computer that I can't recall ever uploading on any website. I hope you like it!

“So I guess that's it for today! See you tomorrow!” Gou and Miss Ama-chan waved the boys goodbye as they walked away. Training was over, and everyone was getting ready to leave. Well, with one exception, it was kind of obvious. Haru never left the pool before he had to. Never. Even if he enjoyed swimming with his friends the most, sometimes a bit time in the water just on his own couldn't hurt.

“Haru? You're not gonna stay until midnight again, are you?” Makoto had finished changing and was ready to leave. Haru shook his head. “I won't.” “I'm trusting you with this, you know! See you tomorrow!” Makoto turned around and left, only a few times looking back to Haru. He always seemed so worried. By now he had pretty much taken the role of “everyone's mum” in the swim team, Nagisa had started calling him that whenever he behaved like a mother. Even Rei accidentally did so occasionally.

Haru closed his eyes and just drifted around, carried by the surface of the water. This was all he needed now. It held him up, it protected him, it took away all the annoying noise and the people that tried to get closer to him than he liked. Not all people were like this, for some he wouldn't mind them being very close to him, but others...the water took him away, into a world of darkness and silence, where there was nothing but him. No pain, no challenges, no problems, nothing. Just him alone.

Somewhere nearby, Haru heard steps. That much about silence. Ignoring them, Haru dived underwater, blending out every sound. For a few seconds he stayed down there, surrounded by the cold blue, then he remembered that he was alone. School was over. Why was anyone here? Maybe one of the swim team had forgotten something?  
When Haru broke through the surface again, the steps had become faster. There was the noise of someone stripping a piece of clothing, he knew very well how that sounded. Whoever was there came closer, running barefoot. For a moment, Haru had time to see the silhouette gliding through the air over him, then there was the sound of water splashing, and the silhouette was gone.  
Haru turned around to the direction in which the silhouette had jumped. Who went swimming in this pool outside the swim club except for him? Not only was there an ocean nearby, school was over...it made zero sense! Who was this?  
In the distance, a head appeared over the water. Most of it was hidden by thick, long, dark brown hair. A well tanned hand appeared next to the head and moved some of the hair away to reveal a pretty, feminin face.

Now who the hell was that.

Haru hesitated for a second, was approach and social interaction really necessary? Yes, he decided, after all there was a person in his pool when there shouldn't be one. Frowning, he swam towards her.  
The girl cringed and looked at him with widened eyes. She probably hadn't even realized he was here. Keeping some distance, Haru stopped about two metres away from her. She had her mouth open, as if she was going to say something, but there were no words coming from her. She apparently really hadn't expected anyone to be here.  
“Who are you?”, Haru asked, looking at her through his own, raven hair. The girl looked from side to side. “I'm Feferi! Feferi Peixes! I had no idea you're here, I'm so sorry! I thought training is over!” The girl would've continued if Haru had not interrupted her. “It IS over. I'm staying late.” The girl did not even move a finger for a second, then calmed down. “Oh, alright! I thought I was interherring with training!” “Inter-what?” “Interherring! Uh, it's...it's a fish pun. Interferring. Interherring. Get it? Get it?” Haruka's thoughts in that moment could be summed up as WHY?, he however hardly showed that at all. “Why are you here?”, he asked instead. Feferi started smiling. “Because I wanted to swim, of course!” For a few seconds Haru didn't answer. There was an ocean. There was a whole fucking ocean in that that girl could be swimming right now, but no, she had preferred to interrupt him here.  
“...why are you not in the ocean?” Feferi stopped smiling again. “I...I usually would but...everyone knows that by now, and some people always try to confront me wherever I go, and I'm not talking about the people I'd like to confront...” She went silent for a second, then suddenly was grinning again. “And that's why I clam here!” Giggling, she splashed some water around, part of it landed in Haru's face. Oh great, couldn't she just leave? “Wouldn't it be simpler not to swim at all?” Of course it wouldn't, but if chances were she would leave him alone with the water, he had to take them.  
“No water? How am I supposed to live without water!” Alright, the girl was apparently pretty excited about water. “It's fun, and it makes you feel so light!” She was REALLY excited about water. “And you can just sink in, and it takes you to a whole different world, and there's only you and the silence...no troubles, no worries, nothing!” She really was – wait what? Haru raised his head. Had she just...? Feferi was still going on. “It carries you, it holds you up, it protects you...it's like whenever you come, it beclams your home!”  
Did she...  
Did she understand?  
Was there another person knowing how Haru felt?  
Did Feferi reelly feel the same way?

...no, wait, he meant to think really. Not reelly. Dumb girl, she had confused Haru to the point when he accidentally made fish puns.  
Feferi had shut up by now. Haru stayed silent, there was nothing to say, was there? He kept standing there for a while, looking at her, at the girl who saw water as her home, just as much as him.  
After something that felt like ages, the girl opened her mouth again. “Uh...should I leave?” “You're free to stay.” Haru looked at her one last time before diving back into the water. For a second, the girl smiled, then squealed. “Thank you!”, she shouted before diving down herself.

Makoto was not pleased to hear that Haru did stay until midnight after all.


End file.
